Navidad Anormal
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: ¿Una navidad anormal? No entendía porqué a él le pasaba. Ranma solo quería trabajar y solo tenia que aparecer una chica que hizo que viera la navidad de otra manera y no de la manera común y normal como en los cuentos. TWO-SHOT "Esta historia es participante del concurso: !La navidad es un mito! del foro Ranmaniáticos"
1. 1

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 **"Esta historia es participante del concurso: !La navidad es un mito! del foro Ranmaniáticos"**

 **Navidad anormal.**

 **(Primera parte)**

Desbloqueaba su celular y eran las seis de la tarde del 24 de diciembre. Ranma Saotome venia caminando por la calle con el teléfono en la oreja en donde estaba la mayoría de las personas comprando todo lo que ocupaba para esta noche "mágica" según muchos, y la mayoría eran niños.

Hace tiempo que él dejó de festejar esas tonterías como él decía, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, su trabajo era muy demandante y más en estas fechas. Tenía una gran empresa que era cadenas de tiendas en donde vendía todo tipo de cosas como ropa, zapatos, electrónica, muebles, adornos y lo que más se vende en estas épocas, juguetes.

—Dejen todo listo y manténgame informado. —decía Ranma por teléfono. —Cuando termine el turno pueden ir a sus casas para que festejen y estén con su familia. Yo seguiré con lo que quede pendiente.

Ranma colgó y siguió caminando. Él no lo festejaría, pero tampoco dejaría que sus empleados no estén con sus familias e hijos que es los que más creen. Simplemente no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

—Son estupideces. —se dijo a sí mismo.

Siguió caminando, pero de pronto sintió una ráfaga. Se detuvo, pero solo fue un instante, no más de dos segundos. Miro a los alrededores y no había nada. Continuó caminando y al esperar que diera la señal para cruzar a la otra cuadra volvió a sentir lo mismo. Miraba y no había nada anormal, además de que la gente estaba en sus cosas. ¿Se estará volviendo loco? Dio la señal y nuevamente pasó lo mismo. No quiso hacer caso y continuo.

Lo que sí hacía en Navidad o más bien cada nochebuena era comprar pan, pero en esta ocasión iría a un lugar que le habían recomendado uno de sus empleados. Hacían un excelente pan y siempre estaba caliente y blando. A él le gustaba la perfección por lo que iría a probarlo. Sin embargo, al llegar estaba cerrado. Suspiro con decepción, quizás mañana abrirían o hasta el 26 de diciembre y eso para él era mucho.

Volvió a sentir esa ráfaga. Miro y no había nada. Ya no le quiso tomar importancia. Una vez más lo sintió y esta vez no la busco o miro a los lados.

—Es una lástima que esté cerrado. —dijo una voz femenina.

Ranma se asustó al escuchar la voz y miro a un lado y estaba una mujer bonita de cabello corto azulado, ojos cafés y vestía un saco de tela fina color negro, lo cual llamó su atención porque hacía mucho frío y con eso debería de estar congelándose.

Ella estaba mirando el local y después lo miro a él.

—Creo que tendrá que ir a otro lugar. —le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—No es necesario, solo era pan, tengo trabajo que hacer y solo quería algo dulce para estar tranquilo y no sentirme solo. —contestó Ranma. —Los demás estarán festejando la Navidad y lo único que me queda es seguir con los pendientes.

—¿Espera? ¿Es Navidad? —preguntó la mujer consternada.

—¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de que es Navidad? —preguntó Ranma consternado porque por todo el alboroto y adornos, era lógico que fuera Navidad.

—Ah, eso explica porque está cerrado. —contestó. —Creo que debo de buscar un lugar para cenar.

—¿Y qué hay de tu familia? —preguntó Ranma.

—No tengo, pero igual la festejo porque eso hace que tenga buenos recuerdos de ellos. —sonrió. —Es como si fuera un homenaje a ellos.

Ranma estaba asombrado por la actitud de ella. Estaba casi en la misma situación, tampoco tenía familia por lo que no tendría caso celebrarlo, pero ella, estaba sin creerlo.

—Sé que no nos conocemos, pero porque no vamos a cenar juntos. —propuso. —Así no nos sentiremos solos, además es bueno despejarse un poco del trabajo ¿No? —sonrió.

Esa sonrisa lo puso nervioso, había sido la más linda que había visto. Solo por eso acepto.

* * *

Ranma miraba como comía, no lo hacía de manera salvaje o asqueroso, era educada y lo hacía con tranquilidad, pero ya llevaba por lo menos tres platos.

—Este... no me presenté. Me llamo Ranma Saotome. —habló Ranma.

—Yo me llamo Akane. —sonrió.

Se presentó con esa sonrisa que lo puso nervioso, pero ahora su corazón latía muy rápido.

—Me sorprende que festejes, por decirlo así la Navidad, aunque estés sola. —contestó Ranma.

—No necesariamente la festejo. —respondió dejando su plato. —Simplemente la acepto. Me gusta ver a toda esta gente festejando y me integro a ellos por decirlo así. _Además de que lo festejo de manera diferente al de ellos._ —pensó sin dejar de sonreír.

Ranma sintió una ráfaga y Akane pudo ver que lo sintió. Atraganto, porque eso no era normal. ¿Quién era él?

—Creo que es hora de irnos. —dijo Akane.

Ranma sintió algo extraño en ella. Parecía nerviosa. De repente todo se oscureció y la gente que estaba ahí quedaron como estatua. Ranma se levantó y Akane se preocupó más porque él no se puso de la misma manera que los demás.

—¡Rayos! —se maldijo Akane.

—No fue difícil encontrarte, Akane.

Ranma buscó esa voz y vio que se acercaba dos sombras de formas muy diferente. Era... Ranma se decepciono, era un enano y un reno con la nariz roja.

—Debe de ser una broma ¿No? —dijo Ranma mirando a Akane.

—La Navidad también tiene su lado oscuro. —se justificó Akane. —Bueno, supongo que...

Se quitó su saco, lo cual para Ranma se le había hecho extraño desde el inicio porque no se lo había quitado. Agrando los ojos, estaba con una blusa blanca de botones fajado de una falda de cuadros, medias negras y zapatos de ese color. Pero lo que lo asombro y tembló fue que estaba llena de sangre.

—¿Eres una asesina? —preguntó Ranma con miedo.

—Si. —respondió Akane sin descaro. —De enanos malignos del Santa Claus maligno. En esta época hay mucho molestando, en San Valentín andaré buscando Ángeles negros. ¿Sabes cuántas personas odian el amor en esos días y todos por culpa de ellos?

—¿Me están haciendo una broma? —preguntó Ranma creyendo que era una broma.

—No, pero se me hace muy sospechoso que veas esto cuando no deberías. —contestó Akane.

—¡Es absurdo! —exclamó Ranma. —Me iré, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.

Ranma caminaba a la salida, pero el duende y el reno no los dejo pasar.

—¡Déjenme salir! —gritó Ranma.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gruñó el enano.

El enano que vestía como duende, pero en lugar de ser verde era negro, se veía de edad mayor y su voz era el de un viejo cascarrabias. Mientras que el reno era normal como en las historias de navidad que su madre le leía de niño, pero ese animal lo miraba feo.

—Porque no voy a caer en su broma. —contestó Ranma lo obvio.

—Pero si la celebración apenas comienza. —dijo Akane con puchero.

—¡¿Qué clase de celebración es esta?! —se quejó Ranma. —Además, hace años no festejo la navidad y es una ridiculez, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.

Hubo un silencio hasta que el enano, el reno y Akane comenzaron a llorar.

—¡¿Por qué lloran?!

—Porque no quieres participar en los preparativos. —sollozaba Akane.

—¿Estos son los preparativos? —preguntó Ranma alzando una ceja, no quería imaginarse el festejo.

—Si. —respondió el enano. —Debemos de pelear, pero por tratarse de la navidad todos estamos en paz y tendremos una cena. —sonrió

El reno asintió.

—Este año me toca con Santa Claus oscuro. —dijo Akane con orgullo. —Aunque por ser malo, prefirió molestar mejor al otro Santa Claus.

—Así que no tenemos tiempo, ya que este humano puede vernos hay que irnos a la cena de nochebuena. —dijo el enano emocionado. —Si no vas...—señaló a Ranma. —Haré que sueñes con los espíritus de la navidad pasada, presente y futuro.

Akane tocó el hombro de Ranma.

—Créeme, no querrás encontrártelos en tus sueños. —sonrió Akane amargamente. —Aunque...—Akane comenzó a mirarlo más de cerca.

Ranma se puso rojo al ver como se acercaba y tocaba su mejilla.

—Está bien, iré a la... cena, —aceptó Ranma porque al sentir a Akane lo puso en pánico. —con dos condiciones, solo será una hora que este ahí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo y la otra... quiero que sea normal.

—¿Normal? —preguntó el duende.

—S...sí. —dijo Ranma más nervioso que nunca porque Akane no dejaba de tocar su rostro. —Que celebremos en una casa, puede ser la mía porque es normal, ustedes que parezcan humanos porque si esto es un sueño pueden convertirse en humanos por la magia de la navidad, según ustedes.

El duende y el reno se vieron y sonrieron. En menos de cinco minutos vio a dos humanos común y corrientes. El duende se convirtió en un chico de cabello negro, un paliacate verde, una sombría en la mano y vestía de duende que era la misma ropa, pero más grande y de color verde. El reno se convirtió en una mujer de cabello castaño corto, diadema con cuernos de reno, ojos cafés y un vestido corto de Santa Claus como los que usaban las chicas que estaban a lado de Santa en las tiendas.

—Te vestiste y cambiaste como en tu vida pasada. —comentó la mujer reno viendo a al duende.

—¿El reno es mujer? —preguntó Ranma alzando una ceja.

—El reno se llama Nabiki. —gruñó Nabiki.

—Yo me llamo Ryoga. —sonrió el duende.

—¡Y yo me llamo Akane! —exclamó emocionada sin dejar de tocar a Ranma.

—¡Eso lo sabemos! —exclamó Ranma queriéndose alejar de Akane, pero su tacto se sentía bien. —¿Por qué no me dejas de tocar?

—Oye enano. —llamó Akane sin soltar a Ranma. —¿Por qué desde que lo vi veo una luz roja en su pecho?

Nabiki y Ryoga se quedaron serios.

—A ver...—habló Nabiki. —Recuerdo que cuando hable con cupido, ósea Ukyo...

—Y yo que creí que cupido era un bebé. —susurró Ranma.

—¡Ah sí! —chasqueó los dedos Nabiki. —Cuando vez una luz roja en una persona es que es la que esta predestinada a estar contigo para toda la vida, ósea, el amor de tu vida.

Akane y Ranma se quedaron serios y ella lo soltó no sin antes verlo a los ojos y él igual. No es que Ranma estuviera creyendo en eso, pero desde que la vio sintió algo extraño y la verdad era muy bonita y esa sonrisa lo ponía nervioso. Lo confirmo cuando le sonrió y se quedó sin poder moverse, fue cuando salió de sus pensamientos al sentir unos labios en los suyos. Lo estaba besando, al principio muy brusca, pero después de manera dulce. Él tenía los ojos abiertos, pero le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

Ryoga y Nabiki suspiraron.

—El amor. —dijeron ambos.

Akane se separó de él con una sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano para salir e hizo que el tiempo volviera a la normalidad.

—¿Tienes árbol de navidad? —preguntó Akane emocionada sin dejar de correr.

—No. —respondió Ranma.

—¡Yo me encargo de eso! —dijo Ryoga corriendo a un lado de Akane.

—Yo me encargo de la comida. —dijo Nabiki corriendo a lado de Ranma.

—Y yo me encargare de que sea la mejor navidad de nuestras vidas. —sonrió Akane viendo a Ranma.

Ranma atragantó al ver esa sonrisa.

—Bi...bien. —dijo Ranma con la cara más roja que nunca. —Pero recuerden que les dije una hora, tengo trabajo y no puedo perder tiempo en estas cosas.

—¡Si amargado! —dijeron los tres.

—¡¿Como que amargado?! —se quejó Ranma.

Ranma sentía que cometía una locura y más al llevarlos a su casa en donde hicieron todo, adornaron a pesar de lo grande que era porque era una gran mansión. Ranma se quedó paralizado al ver algo que hace años no miraba, una mesa con un pavo en el medio, mantel navideño y arreglado con cubiertos, platos y pequeños manteles debajo de ellos y de diferente color que era dorado, rojo, verde y blanco. El árbol que estaba al fondo, cerca de la gran mesa, se ilumino y fue cuando una sonrisa leve se mostró en su rostro que se borró al sentir un beso de Akane.

—Sera nuestra primera de muchas navidades juntos. —sonrió Akane que mostraba amor.

* * *

 _ **Según yo, no regresaría hasta el otro año, pero bueno XD Sera el primer capítulo y en unos días subiré el siguiente. Saludos, adiós :)**_


	2. 2

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 **"Esta historia es participante del concurso: !La navidad es un mito! del foro Ranmaniáticos"**

 **Navidad anormal.**

 **(Segunda parte)**

Ranma tenía un rostro malhumorado mientras los veía platicando y comiendo. Recargaba su codo en la mesa y su barbilla en su mano. Exactamente ya había pasado una hora.

—Ya paso la hora. —dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie. —No me importa si se quedan aquí, yo iré a mi oficina que esta al fondo y pueden seguir divirtiéndose.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Akane se entristeció por dentro, pero debía de ser positiva. Le sonrió y jalo de su brazo para que Ranma se volviera a sentar a su lado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Akane. —Si estaremos toda la vida, te tengo que contar mi vida.

—¿En verdad crees eso de que estaremos juntos toda la vida? —Ranma no entendía por qué era tan ingenua.

—Si. —afirmó Akane. —Aunque, no creas que es porque me lo dijo Nabiki, sino porque cuando te vi supe que eras el indicado.

Las manos de Ranma comenzaron a temblar, por más que no quería verse afectado por su cercanía era inevitable. Akane acerco sus manos a los de él y se dio cuenta de que temblaba. ¿Lo estaba poniendo nervioso?

—No necesitas ponerte nervioso, no muerdo. —rio sin soltar sus manos.

Ranma se sonrojo y evito verla.

—Claro que no. —murmuró Ranma. —Es que tengo frio. —Explicó.

—Ah...

Akane y Ranma vieron a Nabiki y Ryoga.

—Hola. —habló Nabiki levantando la mano para que le hicieran caso. —No están solos.

—No hacemos nada. —aclaró Ranma soltando a Akane.

—Si no te sientes cómodo...—habló Akane.

Ranma regreso su atención a ella y sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla triste.

—contar de tu vida entonces contare la mía. —sonrió Akane sentándose bien en su silla, ya que había estado casi recargándose de Ranma.

Ranma solo hizo una mueca, parece que ella era muy buena para causar lastima.

—Yo crecí como una niña común y corriente. —comenzó a relatar sin dejar de sonreír. —Iba a la escuela y ahí me enseñaban a acuchillar y disparar a muñecos parecido a duendes, ángeles, conejos...

—¡¿Qué clase de vida normal llevabas?! ¡No le veo nada normal! —exclamó Ranma.

—Oye. —llamó Ryoga a Akane. —No le debes de contar eso a un humano común y corriente.

—Pero si estará con él toda la vida...—comentó Nabiki dando un trago de vino. —tarde o temprano lo sabrá. —miró a Ranma. —Lo que quiere decir es que en cada festejo hay un lado negativo, bueno o algo maligno y tu futura esposa se encarga de eso, a no querer arruinar sus festejos a los demás.

—Eso suena absurdo. —dijo Ranma.

—Lo sé, pero la vida no es perfecta. —comentó Akane jugando con su copa vacía. —Incluso no sirve para una historia, no tiene profundidad y ni un porqué de las cosas. Por eso me gustaría una vida normal, pero no hay marcha atrás, aunque quisiera, siempre me seguirá.

Ranma se sintió aun peor que cuando la vio triste hace unos momentos, ahora si podía ver su verdadera tristeza. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo que había estado ignorando toda la noche.

—Si es lo que quieres no es necesario que te estés aferrando a mí. —expuso Ranma con tristeza.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo, sobretodo Akane que nunca pensó en eso. Lo miró y por un momento iba a gritar del coraje por lo que dijo, pero al ver su mirada pudo ver preocupación por lo que se calmó y contestó a lo que pensaba.

—Puede que sea cierto, pero me gustaste al verte a los ojos. —sonrió levemente.

Ranma se sorprendió con su respuesta y más por esa sonrisa que era diferente a las que le había mostrado durante toda la noche. Se sintió mal y no solo por no corresponderle sino porque ella era como él, se sentía sola. No entendía porque le diría como respuesta lo que estaba pensando, pero el sentir la soledad era algo que no quería para los demás, ni mucho menos para ella.

—Está bien, puedes estar conmigo. —aceptó y miro nuevamente esa sonrisa que iluminaba su alrededor. —Pero no de la manera que quieres...—vio cómo su sonrisa desapareció. —lo que quiero decir es que no puedo así de la nada tener una relación con una persona sin conocerla, aún sigo pensando que solo me ves para salir de tus problemas por lo que no me quiero arriesgar a ilusionarme.

—¿Entonces te gusta? —preguntó Nabiki aburriéndose de esto.

Esa pregunta puso a Ranma más nervioso de lo que pasaba. Debía contestarle, pero que no hiciera entristecerla, aunque quería ser sincero con ella. No es que le tuviera miedo a una relación, pero no quería sufrir más de lo que ya sufría por su soledad.

—La verdad es que... siempre he querido estar solo por miedo a perder lo que más quiero. —confesó Ranma.

Todos comenzaron a prestarle atención.

—Un día antes de ser el nuevo presidente de mi empresa, murieron mis padres y fue el 24 de diciembre, fue la primera navidad en la que me la pase llorando. —dijo Ranma intentando no llorar. — Por eso no me gusta celebrarlo y me refugio en mi trabajo para no recordarlo, pero era inevitable.

Akane tenía ganas de llorar al escuchar eso.

—Aunque quería concentrarme en los pendientes de mi empresa, siempre terminaba recordándolos. —siguió y bajo la mirada para que no vieran sus lágrimas.

—Mis padres...—comenzó a hablar Akane. —Murieron unos días antes de San Valentín.

—Si tan solo le contara como trata a los ángeles negros. —comentó Ryoga.

—Sí, me lo imagino, pero creo que no es momento para bromas. —sugirió Ranma.

—Pero no por eso odio San Valentín, pero no quiere decir que estés mal en odiar la navidad por eso. Cada persona ve de diferente manera la vida. —dijo con una sonrisa leve. —Pero... —volvió a tomar sus manos. —déjame ser alguien en quien puedas confiar.

Ranma no sabía que palabras decir, era la primera persona que le decía eso. Ni siquiera sus empleados a pesar que siempre ha sido buenos con ellos, no mostraban preocupación por él como lo hacia ella.

—Es una lástima que no haya regalos. —bufó Nabiki.

—Lo importante es que estemos juntos, claro a pesar que hoy nos hayamos conocido. —sonrió Akane.

Ranma por primera vez sintió en muchos años lo que significa una navidad con personas a las que quería, o bueno, a la que quería porque extrañamente comenzó a querer una persona que tenía menos de seis horas de conocerla.

* * *

Ranma abría los ojos y estaba en su habitación. Se sentó y miro el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana del... Ranma agrando los ojos, del 24 de diciembre. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Lo soñó?

Llegó al trabajo y todo sucedió como paso en la mañana... todo fue un sueño. Se entristeció porque nuevamente estaba solo y la pasaría en su oficina trabajando, aunque sabía que no podrá olvidar todo. Camino por el mismo camino que hizo en su sueño. Tal vez pasaba, pero no sintió ese viento extraño. Aun así siguió hasta esa pastelería y tenía esperanza de encontrarse con Akane, pero... algo diferente paso. La pastelería estaba abierta y al entrar había gente, no estaba saturado, pero se veía mucho movimiento y trabajo.

Se acercó a la vitrina para ver algunos pasteles, tal vez era una mejor opción.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó una voz femenina.

Ranma miraba un pastel en especial.

—¿Cuánto cuesta...? — subió su mirada y agrando los ojos. —Akane.

Akane se confundió.

—¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? —preguntó Akane con inocencia.

Ranma atragantó, tenía que poner una buena excusa.

—Es que... un empleado me recomendó aquí y menciono su nombre. —respondió Ranma con una sonrisa leve.

—Ah, su amigo le recomendó muy bien. —sonrió Akane.

Esa sonrisa lo puso nervioso.

—¿Le gusta ese? —preguntó Akane señalando un pastel de chocolate.

—Si. —contestó Ranma.

Mientras Akane lo empacaba Ranma habló.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —quiso sacar platica.

—Toda mi vida. —contestó Akane. —Esta pastelería eran de mis padres, pero murieron hace años. —le entrego el pastel. —Aquí tiene, que tengas una linda navidad. —sonrió Akane.

—Gracias, igualmente. —respondió.

Ranma caminaba hacia la salida, pero se detuvo y miró a Akane.

—Si esta rico, vendré todos los días. —dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

—Lo estaré esperando. —contestó Akane.

Ranma se fue y Akane lo vio hasta que desapareció.

—Ukyo. —llamó Akane.

Ukyo estaba cobrando y atendiendo a otra persona.

—Espero que no le hayas lanzando una flecha. —miró a Ukyo alzando una ceja.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —se defendió Ukyo. —A parte no es San Valentín por lo que cupido, ósea yo, no trabaja o bueno, sí, aquí. —bufó y regreso a su trabajo.

—Tampoco es su cumpleaños por lo que no hice que comprara un pastel. —agregó Xiam Pu poniendo unos cupcake en la repisa.

—Como sea...—suspiró Akane. —Ustedes, ¿Ya terminaron los canolis?

—No nos presiones. —contestaron Ryoga y Nabiki al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ustedes! —señaló Akane a dos personas. —Sigan limpiando.

Los duendes que tenían la escoba hicieron mueca y se quejaron en voz baja.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Nabiki. —¿Por qué hiciste que regresáramos el tiempo?

Akane sonrió levemente.

—Porque quiero que él se enamore de mi de la manera normal. —contestó.

—¿Tan anormales somos? —preguntó uno de los duendes.

—¡Ustedes sí! —respondió Akane.

Los duendes siguieron gruñendo en voz baja.

—Si es tu predestinado, tarde o temprano se enterará. —aclaró Nabiki.

—Sí, pero cuando ya esté enamorado de mí. —reconoció Akane. —Quien sabe, tal vez hasta la siguiente navidad.

Ya de noche, aproximadamente a las 9 de la noche, Akane cerraba la pastelería y guardó la llave en su saco. Se dio la vuelta y se asustó al ver a Ranma enfrente de ella.

Ranma tenía las manos atrás de su espalda y le sonreía.

—¿Crees que soy tonto? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿Te diste cuenta que no era chocolate y era cajeta? —preguntó Akane asustada. —Mi cocinero lo confunde y no entiendo por qué, pero puedo...

Ranma la calló con un beso en los labios sin llegar a profundizarlo. Ranma se alejó y quiso reírse por la cara de Akane que estaba sin poder moverse.

—Como no hubo regalo en mi supuesto sueño...—dejó de esconder sus manos y había un pequeño peluche con unos chocolates. —Por el momento te daré esto, pero te llevare a cenar en el lugar que quieras para celebrar la navidad ¿Aceptas?

Akane aceptó lanzándose a él, enrollando sus brazos al cuello de Ranma para besarlo y Ranma la abrazo correspondiéndole. Estas serían de las muchas navidades que la pasarían juntos y se acabaría la soledad que había en su corazón y lo más importante... cero trabajo desde el 24 de diciembre hasta el 26 de diciembre.

* * *

 _ **¡Listo! Era un pequeño Two-Shot y se me olvido comentar eso, perdón. Ahora si… vacaciones hasta enero jaja ¡Felices fiestas! Adiós :D**_


End file.
